


Sad robot

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Just a cute little fluff piece from my tumblr!





	Sad robot

After the recall and getting the overgrown robot cleaned up, there were times during the day you would feel the shadow of his fall over you and a small chirrup pierce your heart.

And every time you would turn to see the Bastion unit you had carefully picked moss off of standing hopefully in front of you.

His beeps and whirs would be so small and soft as he waited for you to respond.

And every time you would give him the softest smile you had, placing a hand on the cool metal of his hand.

“What’s up, big guy? Y’need something?” Your smile brought him peace. You weren’t one of the field operatives he fought with, so he always felt better around you.

He wouldn’t stay with the team when they came back from missions, no.

Instead, he’d come find you with his sad whirs and beeps and chirps.

It always ended the same way. You two finding a nice place to sit outside with his little bird friend chipping and flitting from your shoulder to his.

There were days where you knew he just needed someone close, and then there were days where he needed to be nurtured.

Sometimes you would just run your hand over the metal of his arm, humming softly to put the big robot at ease. Sometimes your got his thoughts off of whatever was bothering him by making flower crowns together.

You always finished yours first and placed it on his head with a heart warming smile.

When he would finish his and place it on your head, his beeps would always be so happy again.

Those days, you would just sit and watch everything happen around you after finishing the crowns.

Watching the clouds float by.


End file.
